The present invention relates to block toys and relates more particularly to a multipurpose block toy which can be used in playing the game of building, the game of domino effect, as well as the game of teaching and learning.
Conventionally, a block toy is consisted of a plurality of wooden or plastic bricks used in playing the game of building. Recently, there are several block toys disclosed for setting up into a variety of forms by means of tongue-and-groove and dowel joints. However, these blocks toys can only be built up into standing combinations and the parts of which can not be moved or rotated.